


Idk what to call this yet...sorry *shrug*

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, WTF, i dont know what to do with this, idk - Freeform, ok, on your own risk, well...it's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: Ash and Pikachu is again out on their own when they meet a young boy with spell binding eyes.





	Idk what to call this yet...sorry *shrug*

****OC's Pokemon  
  
Name: Cubone  
Nickname: Jack   
Gender: Male  
Type: Ground Pokemon  
Personality: Cubone is very friendly with OC yet not so friendly with other Pokemon and humans and OC claims it has been like that since they first met.   
  


 

** OC **

**Name: Peter**  
Age: 13  
Gender: Male  
Status: Mysterious runaway  
Occupation: Self proclaimed Pokemon trainer  
Personality: Mysterious, Smart and at heart a very kind boy.  
  


 

 

**STORY PLAN**

**Ash and Pikachu happen's upon a crying Cubone trying to save it's trainer from a cliff about to collapse into a nasty river.**


End file.
